


Wicked Desires

by Aerilon452



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Chains, Complete, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Manacles, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Victorian era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:11:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerilon452/pseuds/Aerilon452
Summary: Helen is invited to join in on a night of passion with John and James.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story I originally posted on FF, but I felt I should bring it over here. I expanded on this version and smoothed out some of the rough spots.

Helen couldn't stop staring at them, wouldn't stop. They looked so spectacular together, laughing, smiling, and staring at each other. She was across the room from them just watching. The moment Helen had seen them together she knew that no other man would ever compare to the sight of Druitt and Watson laughing at each other. The muffled sound reached her ears nearly making her swoon and she never swooned a day in her life. All too quickly she was becoming entranced with them; these two mysterious men who seemed to share more than a thirst for knowledge. The way they sat angled towards the other denoted a deeper connection; a lover’s bond. That thought made her heart skip in lust. She secretly desired to see two men together, in a lovers hold. At her side she felt an elbow gently nudging her. "You're staring at them again." Helen shook her head and looked at her friend beside her Constance nudged her.

"Oh, I was doing no such thing." Helen defended, but she knew she was. James and John were just too enticing to her eyes. In turn both men smiled at the other and the sight made Helen's mouth water with all the possibilities. Druitt had long hair secured at the nape of his neck with a black ribbon while Watson kept his short. Where Watson had a scruffy beard, Druitt chose to remain clean shaven. What would it be like to run her fingers through their hair? She only ever admitted this to herself but she would give anything to see them kiss at least once. The shear thought of it tightened muscles low in her stomach. It was a thought no civilized, privileged, woman would have. And yet, Helen was having them in frequent numbers.

Across the room, out of the corner of his eye John saw the enigmatic Helen Magnus staring at them. It made John smile while his hand tightened on James's knee under the table. That was a signal to his lover that they were being watched. James just smiled again, this time casually glancing over at Magnus. What would it be like to add a woman to their bed? John had only ever known James's body, his heat in the middle of the night. The thought of a woman between them had fire coursing through his blood.

"You want her?" James asked leaning in close. He too had noticed Helen Magnus watching them and the way John would watch her back. James knew she watched them and he had to admit that he watched her as well. She was enticing, alluring, and downright attractive. James would have to be mentally disturbed not see the hunger in her eyes each time she watched them.

John drew in a deep breath, slowly letting it out, "That depends, do you want her?" He certainly wanted to have her. She was gorgeous; an angel walking amongst mortal men. It was an effort to look at his lover, to look away from the Nordic beauty sitting across the room from him. John wouldn’t deny there was an attraction brewing. She was only auditing courses; women weren't allowed to officially enroll. John loved watching her rail and rage against the system. If she had that kind of passion for everyday life, what would she be like when that passion was fueled for the carnal pleasure? John could only imagine, and had many times since the first time he’d seen her.

James did as John had done. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "She would make a nice edition, but she would have to be taught." James answered. He and John were into many styles and Magnus would have to learn them should she chose to join them. Watson had a strong feeling that she would join them.

 

TWO WEEKS LATER:

 

John had been following Magnus for an hour waiting for her to notice him. James had given him leave to bring her into their bed, but John admitted to not knowing how to ask her. She presented herself as a respectable woman, cultured, refined, but underneath John had sensed a deeply sensual being yearning to be free. He and James might corrupt her. John could tell that she would be open to it. Helen Magnus seemed open minded to things that others weren't. He knew this because he had caught her watching them again one afternoon when he and James thought they were alone. James had dragged him into a dark hallway, shoved him against a wall, and ravished his mouth. They had both been so hungry for the other. Normally James was the submissive and John was the dominant; it had been a nice change. The only sound he had heard over their fierce feast of lips was her quickly indrawn gasp. John locked eyes with her as James continued to kiss him. Helen's face had turned red just as she turned to leave. John shook his head at the memory and nearly ran into Helen. She was standing there staring him down with a very unfriendly look on her face. "Ah… you noticed me." It was all he could say.

"You've been following me for the last hour. I want to know why," Helen had tried in vain to ignore him, really tried, but it was like trying to ignore and elephant in a room. John had been following her and her body knew it. Several times she had seen his hungry reflection in the glass of shop windows or she would take out a small compact mirror and see if he was still there. The last time she had checked was when his eyes had gone hazy as if remembering something. It might have been the same thing she had been dwelling on. A few days ago she had gotten her wish to see them kiss, and what a kiss it had been too. Helen had stood watching them as their furiously, passionately, mated their mouths together. She gasped at the gorgeous sight of them together and she hadn't meant to for it alerted John to her presence. He only stared at her with wicked gleam in his eyes, taunting her to come to them. In that moment her heart sped up forcing her to flee. If she had stayed, then she would have gone to them; gone to John.

"Well, Watson and I would like to extend an invitation to you." John gave her that wicked smile designed to entice and seduce. James had given him permission to seduce her.

"What sort of invitation?" Helen asked totally intrigued and hungry for what they had to offer.

"A lesson in…" John let the sentence drop. His senses went on alert. Turning John saw Nikola Tesla. The Serbian leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, and a sneer on his face. Without looking John offered his hand to Helen. "Join us milady?"

Helen looked at Nikola and took John's hand, "Certainly." She placed her hand in his and let her guide her from the sight of Nikola Tesla. Everyone had been staring at her lately.

"Would you, Miss Magnus, care to join James and myself for dinner?" John asked lifting her hand to his lips. Her skin was softer than silk. Just the feel of it made his skin tingle where they touched. What would it be like to taste the throbbing pulse he could see pounding away? She was intrigued by them, by their offer.

"What about tonight?" Helen asked. She was eager for tonight to begin. What would they show her? What would they do to her? All the questions rattled around in her mind making her all the more anxious for the evening to begin.

"All in due time," John grinned kissing her hand again. "We would like to get to know the woman who's been watching us for two weeks." Keeping a hold of her hand John led her towards a frequent haunt that he and James dined at more than three times a week.

As they walked Helen's mind played out so many different images. She saw John tied to a head board with James tormenting him. John's hair would be loose, falling around his face. Then the scene shifted to James suspended in the middle of a stone room with John dangling a whip in front of his face. Her heart beat faster and faster with each image. Helen was becoming depraved; John and James were her favorite fantasies. God help her if she ever got to live some of them out.

John kept casting side long glances at Helen as they waked. He could see she was trying in vain not to look at him. There were so many thoughts crossing over her face. John would give anything to learn those thoughts, see what she was picturing in her mind. James would probably be able to guess at what she was thinking. Though, John was having the most delicious fantasy about her. He was picturing her on her knees, on a bed, with her hands tied above her head. John could barely keep from growling in lust at the thought. How he wanted to get her like that tonight.

 

THE RAMS HORN:

 

Helen looked up at the sign and said, "Oh you must be joking." Beside her John laughed and the sound made her go weak at the knees. On impulse she tightened her hand on his trying to steady herself. It was then that his arm slipped around her waist. They were closer than decorum dictated was proper, but she had a feeling that decorum would fly right out the window as soon as the sun went down. At least she hoped it would.

"Don't let the name fool you." John whispered, "They have excellent food here." Keeping his arm around her waist John led her inside where the lights were low and the company was stimulating. He looked around for a second before he caught sight of James sitting in a back booth. Instantly a smile replaced his mocking, playful grin. James always inspired the smile. As carefully as he could John guided Helen back to the booth.

James stood up and greeted Helen offering her a seat. He watched as she slid in the booth while trying to hide a smile. That smile made him curious as he and John sat down on the same side watching her. "I am pleased you agreed to join us for dinner and… tonight."

"What exactly do you, Mr. Watson, have ins tore for me tonight?" Under the table Helen clenched her hands in the fabric of her dress trying to keep her heart beat under control at the sight of them sitting so close together. All John had to do was slouch down and rest his head on James's shoulder; they would look quite the pair.

"Please, call me James." He inclined his head, but kept his eyes on her. "As for tonight, I want to say it's a surprise but I can tell that will not suffice for you." James had been that way when he and John first were together. Druitt was incorrigible when it came to keeping secrets for surprises. Then again John's tastes ran to the darker nature, darker desires, in the human psyche. James had to admit that he now enjoyed the turn his life had taken.

"Does bondage interest you?" John asked looking for a specific reaction. For a second her eyes flickered with heat, with desire, and he had his answer.

"Excuse me?" Helen exclaimed. She would be in the right mind to leave, but John's fallen Gothic Angel beauty held her, kept her sitting across from them. In truth his question excited her. She wanted to see if that was what they really had in store for her tonight.

"John!" James scolded. He would have worked her slowly into the idea, but john was John and he always did things his own way. "You could have been more tactful about it."

John looked at James and said, "She enjoys directness, not tact." He then let his gaze slide to Helen. Embarrassment, anger, and heat were warring emotions in her blue depths.

"I'll have you know, Mr. Druitt, questions such as those…" Helen tried to cover her desire with anger. But the anger was false. His question had teased her with so many possibilities.

"Excite you," John interrupted. The truth was right there in her eyes. "And please, call me John. I bet you do in your dreams." He offered her a wicked grin.

"Enough John," James demanded and then he looked to Helen, "I'm sorry for his behavior." He tried to apologize and not scare her off.

"No, please," Helen said, "John's right. I do enjoy directness." She winked at John to show her playful side. Her mind ran amuck with all that could possibly happen between the three of them tonight.

John was getting so lost in her eyes that he nearly missed the feel of her foot sliding up the inside of his leg. The realization of it made him sit up faster than he normally would. His ribs hit the edge of the table making him cough. John looked at Helen in shock and she winked at him again.

"Now, we're even." Helen smiled and the two men in front of her dissolved into very scintillating male laughter that her ear drums crying for more of that sound. If she had dared to do that to anyone else they would be outraged, but not the men in front of her. They were laughing and leaning close together. It had her laughing with them.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT:

 

Helen stood between John and James as both men decided where to conclude the evening. She had both her arms looped through the arms that both of them offered her. The stares did not go unnoticed, but James and john seemed unfazed by them; Helen wasn't. On any given day she hated to be stared at. Being on the arm of two men did not help her go unnoticed. Helen only sighed while the two men in question debated.

"Yes, but John what we need is at your residence." James argued gently trying not to call attention to their conversation.

John curled his lip, "But you live closer to here than I do." He tried to get out of having anyone but James at his home. Helen was still and uncertain factor in their equation. Would she run? Would she meld seamlessly into their union? Tonight was a test for the future.

"You have the bigger bed," James sighed in John's direction.

"Oh alright," John relented plastering a charming smile on his face. It was hard for him to deny James. He assumed, in time, the same would be true for Helen. Looking to the woman between them John motioned with his left hand, "If it pleases milady."

"Then by all means," Helen smiled in return letting the men escort her to John's residence.

As they walked Helen barely noticed where they were walking to. The three of them were too busy laughing, joking, and teasing to notice much of anything. Helen marveled at the by play between the two men. They played off of each other so well that she was almost afraid to continue on with them for the fear she would endanger their bond in some way. Suddenly John's dark voice whispered in her ear, "You're not thinking of backing out are you?"

Helen replied in a gasp, "No," The power of his voice overwhelmed her senses. If Helen wasn't careful she would have licked her lips in response. She was hunger for his wicked kiss.

James looked over at John, "Stop teasing her. All that will come in due time," John just laughed while James smiled and Helen turned a light shade of red. Just as James thought she might turn around and leave again John's residence loomed before them. The entire building belonged to Druitt. James was never sure how he afforded such living, John would never tell him. All his paramour would tell him was that comfort was important.

John untangled his arm from Helen's going up the front steps to open the door for them. Out of habit he looked up and down the street to see if people were watching them. He hated being stared at whenever he entered his lavishly appointed home. John like to come and go as he pleased without too much attention.

Inside James and John shed their over coats and vest. John tossed his on the couch with James following suit. Looking towards the closed door John eyed Helen looking around his home. On her face he saw intrigue. She wanted to see more that much he could read. To distract her John set his fingers to the buttons of his shirt. It worked, she looked at him. "Shall we change?"

Helen was stunned, "Into what? All I have is this." She motioned to the dress she was wearing. That didn't stop her from watching James and John unbutton their shirts. Images flooded her brain causing her to blush. In truth she was no prim and proper English Lady. Helen had taken lovers when it suited, but none of them compared to the sight of John and James standing before her as the moved in concert with each other.

John had his shirt unbuttoned and untucked framing the alabaster of his skin for her roving eyes. It was high praise that she couldn't keep her eyes off of him, off of his body. He offered his hand to Helen so he could pull her along down the hall and to the bedroom where all the festivities would take place. "I'm sure we can find something to suit you."

"I can only imagine," Helen muttered allowing herself to be pulled along. Eagerness, trepidation, and nervousness all clamored for her attention. What would they do to her? What den of wicked desire had she strayed into? James was trailing behind them, so close to her, but it was John who held her rapt attention. The next room she was led into had to be the best of the entire residence. Curtains were draped along the walls, done in midnight blues and emerald greens. The bed in the center gained her attention. The massive four poster bed rested against the far wall almost blending into the curtains except for the splash of crimson on the bed, "Oh my," she exhaled.

John let Helen's hand fall from his as he moved to the large armoire. Inside were clothes that he only ever dared to wear around James and a large box that James had brought with him last night. It was for Helen and it always amazed John how James seemed to know a person choice before they made it. "Here, this should do it." He grinned at her while his gaze fixed on James.

Helen turned towards John and looked at the box he offered her. It looked like a gift. "Whose idea was this?" she pointed at the box.

"Mine," James answered from her side. "It's a little gift from myself and John." He held out his hand towards the box and motioned for her to take it. "I have a knack for guessing what people will do." James explained in response to the look on Helen's face. He watched as she lifted the lid to reveal what was inside.

"And you guessed I would wear this?" Helen drew her hand across the buttery soft leather of the corset. It had veins of red worked in like vines. The skirt beneath it was a dark crimson with veins of black worked through it. "It's lovely. Thank you for the gift." She replied turning her head to place a kiss on James's bearded cheek. The box moved from between her and John and suddenly his body was there so close to her. He didn't have to ask, Helen knew what he wanted just by looking into his blue eyes. Leaning into him she went to place her lips on his cheek, but John moved at the last minute stealing a kiss. She let him. His lips were silky soft, smooth, and he tasted so sweet. All too soon the kiss was ended.

John drew back, "You should change." He indicated a room just beyond. "We won't peek." John playfully added moving to stand beside James. Both of them watched as the curtain swallowed her from view before John spoke to James, "She tastes fantastic."

"Did you have to do that?" James asked. He wasn't angry, just felt a little upstaged. Walking to the armoire James pulled out two sets of leather pants, thigh high boots, and a midnight blue, and emerald green shirt.

John sensed James's hurt. He came to his lover wrapping his arms around James's waist, and pillowing his head on James's shoulder, "Don't worry, most of my kisses are for you." To prove his words true John angled his head to steal his lover's lips giving James a passionate kiss that he could feel a response to. Moving back John said, "We should get changed." He set about shucking the rest of his clothing.

Helen lingered in the small room gazing at her reflection in the mirror. The black of the corset set off the paleness of her skin. It was designed to be worn bare against the skin and Helen was delighting in the sinful feel of the leather caressing her skin. It hugged her in all the right places, making her look fuller than she actually was and she could actually breathe. She could quickly get used to outfits like this. Backing up, Helen gazed at how the skirt fell against her legs. It was something that no sane woman would wear in this day and age. It was thin and bore slits all the way up both sides barely keeping it on her hips. The outfit was delightfully wicked and sinfully soft. Helen loved it and at the same time she couldn’t believe she was actually wearing it to please two men. She liked this feeling of reckless abandon that had come over her. To complete it she pulled free the pins letting her golden mane of hair tumble down her shoulders.

Moving the curtain aside Helen let her jaw drop. John had his hair down around his shoulders with a midnight blue poet's shirt on. She let her gaze travel down more to see he was in leather pants that were so tight the look painted on. They fed into a pair of thigh high boots that laced in the back. Helen couldn't tell where the pants ended and the boots began. He looked like a dark god of sensuality that she was eager to worship. Forcing her gaze away from John she looked to James who was dressed in the same fashion, only his shirt was and emerald green to bring out his eyes. They both looked a matched pair and they were hers now. This time she didn’t fight the urge to lick her lips.

James watched Helen watching them. She was stunned to see them in such a manner. But truly she was the vision of dark desire materializing from between the curtains. Watson felt his heart, his whole body freeze at the sight of her. "You look marvelous, my dear." But his words somehow fell utterly short of her true radiance. Standing before them, Helen seemed to glow with some internal light that was captivating to them.

John turned and was socked in the gut with a powerful wave of lust at the sight of Helen. No other woman had ever looked half as good as she was looking right now encased in the leather corset and velvet skirt. Without knowing what he was doing John went to her, offered her his hand so he could pull her back into the center of the room. "James is dead on, you look ravishing." He made his tone dark and sensual. It washed over Helen and James to the point where Helen shivered visibly. John slipped his arm around her waist and brought her in close to him. "Tonight, your whole life will change."

"Hopefully you will think it is for the better." James added moving to stand behind Helen resting his hands on her hips. The velvet was so soft against his hands and so warm. Gently, he eased her back against his chest, drawing Helen away from John. James had seen something between them that made him wary of leaving them alone. John was always a force, pure fire, and he sensed that to John, Helen would be nothing but fuel.

"I'm sure everything will be amazing," Helen answered hoping that her words made sense. She was feeling light headed, dizzy with the anticipation of the pleasure to come. "What's going to happen to me?" she gasped at the feeling of James running his hand over her thighs through the slits in her skirt. Already she was so aroused and ready to begin.

John leaned over her, resting his temple on James's forehead, making sure to keep his lips, "Tonight is about wanting, desiring, and not having." John growled. His rising lust was beginning to cloud his judgment. He was close to taking Helen to bed, close to possessing her. There was want between them, desire, lust. John was drawn to her like a moth to a flame. Of their own accord John's hands reached out and grasped her sides gently hauling her close, ripping her out of James's grasp. His mouth latched on to hers, pumping his tongue into her mouth, tasting her, teasing her with sinful, passionate kisses.

The kiss ended with Helen falling back against James. Her head was swimming, her body heated. James slid his arms around her, keeping her from falling to the floor. Then his mouth came down on hers to quell the fire John had started. Only his kiss was sweet, tender. John's had that edge of violence to it. That violence made Helen yearn, made her want. Helen opened her eyes at the sound of John moving. She tried to follow him with her eyes, but her body moved breaking the kiss with James.

James let her go but kept his arms around her waist, "I think she likes the sight of you more John," He teased nuzzling the side of her neck. Though, he couldn't argue. John wore leather pants like a second skin. They moved with him as he walked showing the well-honed muscles of his thighs. Whispering James asked Helen, "Doesn't he look sinfully delicious?"

"Yes," that one word from her lips was nothing more than a gasp. Helen let her hands drift back to settle against James's thighs. Her fingers dug in when she saw John pick up a set of manacles that affixed to the chain mounted on one of the posters. Helen felt her heart leap in excitement and trepidation. She was really going to be chained up.

John stalked back towards Helen and James with a pair of leather cuffs in his hand. That was then he saw her tense; her whole body went rigid. "Sh, sh, sh…" John reached out for her hand, grasping her wrist. "Do not be afraid." He soothed raising her hand up for him to kiss the leaping pulse at her wrist. "I told you tonight is about wanting and not having." Once again pulling her free of James's hold, John kissed Helen's forehead. Gently he secured the cuff around her wrist. "This will not harm you," He repeated the action with her left wrist.

“I’ve not been restrained before,” Helen stated timidly. The idea thrilled her, but she’d not met a partner willing to try it on her; not until John. Having the soft leather against her wrist only served to fuel the fire of her desire.

“You’ll like, I promise,” John assured. Once again, he took her hands and brought them up to his lips so he could place a kiss to each in a comforting gesture. Her skin was so soft, he ached to touch her all over. John had to regain some measure of control where she was concerned, or else the night would end all too soon, and he would be displeased. 

James moved to the edge of the bed and waited. Helen's wrists were cuffed with John still holding her hands, "We won't do anything that will make you uncomfortable. If you wish us to let you go for any reason, just say the safe word and it will all stop." He assured her. James knew what it was like the first time; the fear and the eagerness to see what would happen. The first time with John, James had been a mass of nerves. So much so that John held him all night just talking to him.

"And what is the safe word?" Helen asked, her voice shaking with fear and desire. She wanted this but her Victorian sensibilities were screaming at her to leave them, to deny her any more of sensual bounty. The silent debate ended with her staying. More than anything Helen wanted to see how far James and John would go before her very eyes. So many scenes played out in her mind; James going down on John from buried deep within James. All of them served to heighten her growing arousal.

John laughed nuzzling her mass of golden curls as he held her from behind, "I think James, we should make it interesting." Pulling back, he looked into Helen's eyes seeing the lingering traces of fear. Only, that fear was being quelled by desire, by lust. She was becoming aroused from just talking about what would happen. "Rather than having it interesting, we'll make it easy. Tonight's safe word," John looked at James, "For both of you is knowledge."

James scoffed playfully, "You know I'll never use it." He held his hand out to John. Easily their hands joined and it was as if a circuit was complete. James could never get over how well he and John fit together in every way.

"This I know, but it's there for you as well, not just for our lovely guest." John gripped James's hand still looking at Helen. "Still, we have to get you ready." With his other hand he held it out to her, "Come."

Helen, once again, placed her hand and her trust in John. She marveled at how well Druitt moved, like a giant predatory feline. He was all grace and poise. No man should look amazing while sliding on to a bed. She placed her free hand on the edge of the bed and braced her knee on the mattress. The covers were pure silk and slippery against her bare skin. She nearly fell back off the bed but James was there. He was at her side with his hand in John's while his free hand rested on her lower back keeping her steady.

John drew Helen and James to the bed. James knew where he was to be. Lazily he lounged against the mound of pillows until it was his turn. John wanted to be the one to chain Helen, to make her know that she was only allowed to watch and she wouldn't be allowed to touch. "Are you doing alright?" He asked taking her left leather clad wrist and secured it to the chain attached the poster. She was shaking like a leaf.

"Just fine," Helen was breathless as she answered as her right wrist was secured next to her left. "What no whips, no paddles…" She was being glib, but she felt she could speak freely with them.

"Not tonight. Those come in later lessons should you chose to stay with us." John answered. He traced his hands down her arms, her sides, over her hips where he scratched his short nails over the flesh of her inner thigh. She moaned, her back arched, and her eye rolled back in her head. That was John's cue to back away from her.

James came up from the pillows wrapping his arms around John, nibbling on the side of his neck while Helen watched. Idly his hands played with the edges of John's shirt, seeming to debate whether he wanted to pull the shirt off or leave it. James abandoned John's neck coming around to face his lover. His hands once again grasped the edge of John's shirt pulling it over his head. Once more his chest was revealed in the somber glow of the candles. John was living alabaster; skin perfectly white. James leaned in, his tongue hungry for the taste of that skin; the silky soft feel he knew was to come.

John kept his eyes on Helen. He wanted to see her every reaction. At least that was his plan until James's mouth closed over the sensitive bud of his right nipple. An electric shock passed through his body bowing his spine. Even with that small contact his eyes rolled back. John brought his hands up to tangle in James's short hair. He moaned when James swirled his tongue around the tight bud. "Oh, God…" John groaned with the feel of James tracing his hand down his chest to the waist band of his pants. The leather came away from his waist. James slipped his hand down further and five strong, hot, fingers wrapped around the base of his rock hard member.

Helen strained in her bonds at the sight of James swirling his tongue over John. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen, but there was more to come. She then had a pleasurable shock to her brain as she watched James slip his hand down inside the leather pants John wore to grasp the generous bulge John sported. Her mouth watered with the desire to do more than watch. But then again that was what she was to do for the night, for how long they wished. Helen was meant to watch this.

James gripped the base of John's heated flesh. He could feel the pulsing throb as he drew his hand up and down in short bursts. The leather of John's pants remained a barrier. James pulled back from John's nipple pushing John down into the bed. This time James took a second to look at Helen. Her head was angled back against the post and her teeth were firmly in her bottom lip. Helen's breathing was ragged; her chest rising and falling sharply. Looking back to John, James worked free the leather ties that held the front of the pants together. He wouldn't take them off all the way yet. James loved the feel of the leather as he went down on John.

John fisted his hands in the silk of the covers finally able to see Helen. Her eyes were locked with his. If he wanted he could reach her with his hand, run his nails down her leg to torment her, but he left her wanting. John felt a growl of pleasure rumble in his chest when the leather over his manhood loosened, left his body enough to free him. Warm wet heat enveloped him forcing him to cry out. James drew him all the way into his mouth, down to the base, and slowly drew off of him. John inhaled and exhaled in short bursts as James went down on him again, this time with the light scraping of teeth. His lover knew what he wanted.

James relaxed his jaw so he could swallow all of John's considerable width. The flesh tasted salty; John was enjoying himself. He was too just with the feel of all that velvety muscle sliding in and out of his mouth, so slick from James's saliva. Every time James slid down and held it a second John would arch his back off the bed. Then when he moved back John would relax. James let John drop from his mouth sitting back on his haunches. He turned to Helen, "I want you to taste him." James moved to Helen and claimed her lips sinking his tongue into her mouth so she could taste the salty flavor that was John.

Helen opened her mouth to James, letting his tongue sweep into her mouth carrying the flavor of John. She tried to wrap her arms around James, but the chains held her firm. To show her eagerness she fought against the manacles, fought to keep his mouth to hers. It was John she wanted. James moved back smirking at her. Helen's chest rose and fell harshly with the air she was trying to take in. She had just enough time to see James take off his shirt before John crowded her vision.

John moved in close to Helen after regaining some of his mind from the pleasure James had wrought on him. He wanted to be near her, to feel her heat. Behind him James moved taking off his shirt leaving John to tease Helen. Placing one hand on the post John used his other hand to feel down between her parted knees. He leaned into her, "You are so slick." Her legs closed around his hand keeping him close to her; pleading for some measure of relief. He did as she bade him; John slipped his index finger inside of her.

Helen's back arched, the chains rattled as she strained against them. "Dear Lord…" She moaned with the feeling of John sliding his finger in and out of her. Then a second digit was added and Helen lost all sense of her surroundings. There was nothing but the feel of John pumping his fingers in and out of her. He wriggled his fingers sending streaks of sizzling sensation all through her. "OH GOD!" Helen screamed bucking against him, fighting against the chains. It wasn't a release, but the pressure had started to build and would soon boil over.

John drew his fingers out of her, drew away from the clamping heat of her. His fingers were coated with her juices that John couldn't resist licking them clean. "Look at me." He growled. Lazily she opened her eyes to gaze at him. In her blue depth he saw passion, heat. John brought his fingers to his lips but was stopped by James.

James bowed his head darting his tongue out to lick at the cream covering John's index finger all the while keeping his eyes on Helen. When his tongue reached the tip of John's finger James opened his mouth more to take the digit all the way into his mouth.

John pulled his hand away, drew his finger from between James's lips. Slowly he licked clean his other finger making sure to keep the taste of her on his tongue. John pinned Helen to the post with the front of his body fusing his mouth to hers. He wanted her to taste herself on his tongue as he plundered her mouth once more. She eagerly responded to him, to his ravishing. Soon, he would be inside her.

James took this moment to move off the bed and retrieve a few things he and John would need. A moan called his attention back to the bed. He was watching John trail his lips down the side of her neck, down to the tops of her breasts. James smiled at the way Helen fought the chains to try and touch John. How would she react to what came next? Striding back to the bed James touched John's shoulder. His lover pulled back from Helen with her whimpering.

Helen was so dizzy with passion that she could hardly tell which body belonged to John and which one belonged to James. Another set of lips closed over her mouth; scruff scraped at her cheeks. It was James this time. He made love to her mouth, made sure she was distracted. His hand slipped beneath the skirt, up the inside of her thigh, and straight to her aching wet feminine heat. Two fingers speared inside of her bringing her knees off the bed. Her cries went right into James as he slid into and out of her slowly, prolonging her pleasure.

John watched James devouring Helen with a fierce kiss. It was a beautiful sight to behold and it as he drew his hand up and down his hard sex. With his free hand he tugged at the ties of James's pants, pulling them free and pushing the leather down James's hips. John and James had made love just that morning, entering him again would be relatively easy. He molded his front to James's back, catching James's hips in his hands. When his paramour thrust his fingers into Helen, John entered him in one easy slide.

James tore his lips from Helen's, leaning his head back against John's shoulder. He felt complete, his whole being on fire. Behind him John moved out just as James drew his fingers. When John pushed into him again, James faltered in his rhythm with Helen. His finger dipped into her harder than he meant them too, Helen cried out in front of him in ecstasy. She was pleading for more with her small cries. James claimed her lips again trying to focus and not lose rhythm.

Helen may have been kissing James but her eyes and her quickly fading focus were all for John. In his eyes she saw control. He was waiting for her to choose him. This was not her first time with a man, but this would be different with John. Helen let her choice show in her eyes; let him see what she wanted. She desired to have him. Her thighs clenched, yearning to have him buried deep inside her.

John controlled each thrust, controlled how hard he worked into James. He wanted to make sure he had enough strength to give Helen what she wanted; himself. Reaching around, John took hold of James's swollen member. Keeping his eyes on Helen, John rotated his wrist in such a way that he knew James would not last long. Powering in and out of James, John strived to stay in control. He had to. He wanted to be able to enjoy Helen, enjoy the feel of her gripping him, heating him as they strove for release together.

James leaned back into John meeting him thrust for thrust while trying to keep Helen in a state of passion. He was only capable of delivering short pushes. She made it easier for him by wrapping her legs over his thighs so she was touching not only him, but John as well. With every thrust of John's hand and hips James found himself closer and closer to spilling himself over the edge of passion. One stroke. Two strokes. Three. Four. James let his body go rigid as he came. He spilled himself all over John's hand with some of his juices splashing across Helen's exposed thigh.

Helen enjoyed the look of pure bliss that came over James's face when his climax came. She wanted to cup his cheek, her thumb caressing his cheek while he struggled to breathe from his powerful climax. He leaned into her again giving her the softest kiss anyone had ever given her in her life. James even went so far as to thank her. She kissed him back and waited to be unchained, at least she hoped John would unchain her now for what was to come.

John held James in his arms until the man calmed. His heart was racing so fast that John could feel it beating a thunderous tattoo against his chest. It only made him smile. This night James had been easy to please with the added help of Helen watching them. As gently as he could he took James to the bed, lying him down against the line of pillows making sure his love was comfortable. Satisfied John turned to Helen, so he could focus all of his attention on the woman he had chained to his bed. He reached up above her head and released each cuff gently. John took the time to kiss her wrists where redness had marred her skin from the leather. His intention hadn't been to hurt her. "I…" John started to apologize. Only his words were silenced by Helen's ravenous lips on his. Gone was the remorse to be replaced by hunger.

Helen was free and was stunned by John kissing her wrists. She hadn't realized she had struggled so much during the evening. John was being so gentle with her; she didn't want his gentleness yet. She wanted him so deep inside of her that they would be one being for a while. Burying her hands in his luxurious hair, Helen pulled John to her and claimed his lips. He was stunned for a minute and then responded with ardent passion. Rising up, she straddled his lap feeling him still hard and ready. She wanted him, had wanted him for two weeks. John had been the tormentor of her dreams. When morning came she would wake in her bed alone, drenched in sweat, and wet from a night of torrid dreams. Now, with him between her legs, it was a dream come true and Helen planned on savoring it.

John took Helen to the bed beneath him. Instantly her knees came up to his hips knowing what was to come. He pushed aside the fabric of her skirt; his breathing already labored from the shear thought of immersing himself in her velvety depths. John locked eyes with her as he positioned himself at her entrance. He was searching her gaze, searching for permission. There was no more wait; Helen used what strength she had to pull him down into her. John cried out. She was so tight, so snug that it stole his breath. He had to stay still to become accustomed to her, to the feel of her. John went so far as to close his eyes to call on his control but Helen was doing her level best to make him lose it. He felt her arch her back and her tongue dart out to lick across his male nipple. The minx had truly been watching and learning. John growled pleasurably rotating his hips, driving into her. He made her cry out in pleasure. Rising up on his hands John looked down at her and smiled.

Helen drew her nails down John's chest leaving red welts in her wake. Running her hands back up his torso, she tangled her hands in his hair holding on to him. Above her John did this shuddering wave with his body that had her screaming, moaning loudly with please. Helen drew her knees up higher on his hips taking him deeper, so deep that every move he made was nothing but sensation to her. He drove into her again and again, each time inching her up the bed until her face was even with James. Looking back to John, Helen pulled his body back down to her. She wanted him to touch her everywhere.

John felt a sensual thrum break out along his skin where he touched Helen inside and out. He pumped into her over and over having his member grow even harder. The edge was so close, just within reach. Together they had found a rhythm, he could move into her and she would grip him as he pulled out, "Oh god…" John moaned, "You are so tight, so wet." He ground down into her again, rotating his pelvis into hers making sure he hit that sweet spot inside of her.

"Yes, oh yes…" Helen responded, "Make me yours…” Her knees tightened around his waist. She was going to fall over the abyss soon and she wanted John with her when she did. Out of impulse Helen sank her teeth into John's shoulder. He surged forward inside of her hard and fast bringing her release. She took her mouth from his shoulder crying out, "Oh John! Yes!"

"YES!" John roared spilling himself inside Helen as she clamped down her inner muscles on him. He was boneless as he rested on her. There was no moving even if he wanted to, even if he had to. All John could manage was to nibble on Helen's earlobe chuckling lightly.

Helen was boneless, spent, as she lay beneath John still feeling him inside of her, filling her. She had enough energy to turn her head, to smile at James. He was still lying against the pillows with a 'Cat who ate the canary' smile on his face. "What's so funny?" Helen slurred trying to untangle her fingers from John's hair.

"You two looked really beautiful," James slipped closer to them running his hand down John's sweat slicked back. "But, as much as I would love to lay here and marvel at you two, we need a bath." He fell to his back and laughed. James was still took weak in the knees to get out of bed.

John was still drained. He did manage to turn his head, resting his cheek against Helen. "A bath would be heaven, if I could walk." John braced his hands on the bed by her hips and tried to push himself up and off of her. The minute he moved Helen writhed under her, cries of pleasure spilling from her mouth. "What?" His concern chased away the boneless fatigue he was feeling.

Helen moaned, "Don't move yet." She dropped her hands from his hair and breathed harder. If John pulled out of her she would come again. The first aftershock was a sure sign of it. "You are far above any man I’ve ever taken to bed, and don’t mean your size." She nipped his chin placing her hands on his forearms. “My body seems content to keep you between my thighs.”

“Is that so?” John asked, his voice a husky purr. “Then I would be quite content to remain, if only for a few moments longer.” He was comfortable lying inside her, surrounded by her warmth.

“I would like that,” Helen replied, sleep clinging to her words. Her mind could hardly function after all that happened. She found herself wanting it to happen all over, only this time, it would James to make love to her while John watched.

"Ready?" John asked. He didn't want to hurt her if he could manage it. Helen nodded her head quickly and John pulled out. She bucked under him digging her nails into his arms and cried out in bliss. John went to the side, pressing his back up against James as he pulled Helen to him soothing her.

Helen let John pull her against him. Once against the warmth of his body again she fell into a light doze knowing that she was safe with John and James. She didn't know how much time had passed when she was being woken up by incredibly warm and soothing water. Startled she opened her eyes seeing the smiling face of John he sat lower in the bath tub with her. Turning her head, she saw James joining them. The water sloshed around them. She cuddled into John's side with James coming to relax next to them.

"We thought you were going to sleep through the bath," James chuckled tracing his fingers down her bare back. They had been very careful when they had removed her clothes; even through that she slept. He made sure to take such great care with their newest companion.

"You two wore me out," Idly Helen light ran her nails down James's chest feeling the hair he had. Another difference between John and James, John was bare-chested and James had hair. They next time they played she hoped she had a chance to sample what James had to offer. She wanted to feel is he was as skilled, or perhaps more so, than John. Yet, deep down, Helen sensed that the more time they spent together, the closer she was bound to grow to John Druitt. It was his devil may care smile that did her in. Her heart was lost to him already.

"If you stay with us, then we will show you things that no one else could ever show you." John assured her hugging her close. He offered his hand to James, beckoning his lover to come to them.

James slid through the water and settled into John's side draping his arm over Helen. The water was warm and soothing and it was beginning to lull him. Helen reached out, stroked his cheek, and smiled. "This has got to be by far the best night I've had." James rested his head on John's shoulder keeping his eyes on Helen.

John scoffed playfully, "I thought you said the first night we made love was the best night you ever had?" he ran his hand though James's wet mass of hair.

"I meant, for the first time with the three of us," James poked John in the side under the water and felt him jump slightly.

"Now, now, boys play nice." Helen scolded in a teasing manner, dipping her hand down below the water to grip James. She did the same thing to John. Both men groaned turning heated stares at her. She took the time to take in the differences in James and John. James had length where John had width. Helen was amazed that John was able to fit inside of her at all. Though, when he was inside of her it had felt so good, so right. She wondered what James would feel like.

James arched his hips, sliding into her grip, "Yes, ma'am." Under the water he put his hand over hers drawing it up and down his shaft. Her hand was by far smoother than John's, more delicate and gentle on him. His hips jerked, his passion flaring to life again. James knew he should stop, but her hand felt too good around him. And Helen wasn't taking her hand back. John wasn't telling him to stop.

John leaned back in the big black marble tub letting Helen explore James's body the way she saw fit. It pleased him to no end that she wanted to be with them. She took charge; she touched them the way she wanted. Helen drew her hand up his shaft as well, drawing a masculine moan from him. "Wicked woman," John growled stilling her hand on him and on James. "We should just have a bath."

Helen chuckled taking her hand from James and John, choosing to settle down in between them. Then a thought occurred to her, "What am I going to wear to bed?" When it came time for them to get out of the water she wasn't going to go home. Helen was going to stay with them through the night. At least that was if they wanted her to stay with them.

"We'll get you one of my large shirts to sleep in," John kissed her forehead letting the water seep into his tired, sated body. "James and I usually sleep in the nude when we're together." He explained slouching down in the water. If he was going to get his hair wet, he would have to move away from Helen and James. It would just be for a second. Slipping under the water John immersed himself fully. He stayed under for a few more seconds just letting the calm of the water overtake him. More seconds passed and he was coming up for air blinking water out of his eyes. John shook his head getting water on Helen and James. "My apologies." He smiled settling into the corner of the tub once again.

"Cute," James murmured wiping away the water that had splashed on him with John's head shake. Still, a smile worked over his lips at the childish manner in which John's had shaken water out of his hair. It was endearing and heartwarming. It was the reason he was in love with John in the first place.

Helen only grinned. Following John's lead, she too sank down beneath the water and soaked her hair through. She came up from the water molding her body to John's side letting her long blonde hair fall across his chest. When morning came, her mass of golden curls would still be damp. That thought normally irritated her, but when she woke in the morning, she was just going to pin her hair up anway.

An hour later James, Helen, and John were out of the bath with the two men debating what top cover they should put on the bed. Helen sat out of the way, in a towel, as she dried her hair. She couldn't help but chuckle at John and James while they argued a midnight blue cover over the black. "Why don't you use the gold cover instead?"

John and James looked at her and then back at each other. "We could," John answered. Then he and James set about changing the covers. Haphazardly John dropped the crimson sheets that had started out the night on the bed and replaced them with the gold ones. James said nothing as he took off the towel climbing beneath the covers. John knew that James was getting tired; it was why he was being so quiet. He let him climb under the covers and get settled while John went to Helen. "Are you ready to dream sweet dreams with us?" John offered his hand to her.

Helen chuckled lightly and dropped the towel she was using on her mane of hair, "I am, yes." She took his offered hand and let him pull her up from the chair. John drew her to the bed with smiles and sleepy eyes. Helen sat down on the edge of the bed with John tugging at the towel where it was folded keeping it around her body. She let him and the towel fall away, watching as he cast it aside without a second glance. Helen crawled into the bed waiting for John to join her and James. She still watched him even as James pulled her back against his body snuggling close to her. Absentmindedly, Helen said to him, “Sorry about my cold wet hair.”

“It’s alright,” James replied, placing a kiss to the side of her neck. “I’m used to it.” His words were nothing more than a light puff of air. Exhaustion clung to him, willing him to fall deeply into slumber where the night was bound to play on repeat in his dreams. He welcomed that.

John let the towel drop away from his hips so he could crawl into bed with Helen and James. It pleased him when Helen had turned down the large white shirt he’d offered her after their bath. She didn’t want anything between her and them, and neither did John. They both looked so inviting, so warm, and comfortable that they begged to be slept next to. He crawled under the covers slipping next to Helen, putting his leg between hers and hooking his foot over James's calf so all three of them were touching. Helen nestled her head on the pillow while taking James's arm from over her waist. She put his hand on John's side. John draped his arm over Helen and James letting sleep pull him down into the darkness.

 

OXFORD:  
THE NEXT AFTERNOON

 

Helen was having trouble concentrating. Every time she moved she had a delightful reminder of what she had spent most of her night doing with John and James. There wasn't one ounce of her brain power being used on her studies. Her thoughts were all for John and James and the pleasure they had visited on her last night. She already knew that she was going to go home with them again; they were addicting. Marginally she moved to the edge of her chair sending another pulse of aching through her. The day needed to be done already. Helen wanted to be arm in arm with both men again. She wanted to be sated and spent lying between them in John's bed letting sleep take them. This, going with them last night, had been the best choice she had ever made. Helen had never felt as complete as she had just being with them. She was getting so lost in thought that she had nearly missed the professor calling the class to a close. Gathering her things Helen headed out to the courtyard to spend the rest of her afternoon waiting for the two men who had showed her a new way of loving. It was a shock to her system that she had thought of the word love in regards to them, but it had to be true. She was quickly growing to love them both.

John had had the hardest time concentrating when he had seen Helen walk out into the courtyard to sit on one of the benches. He could see her just out of the window in the class he was in and he yearned to go to her. John wanted so badly to be sitting next to her that his body started to ache with hunger. What he and Helen and James had done had been more than he ever thought would happen. John had found a sense of security in their hold that he had never known with just James before. His eyes locked on her, the sun streaming around her giving off the ethereal grace of an angel. She was an angel; his angel and John hoped he could keep her. Last night he had seen something spark deep inside of her, a need that had never been filled; she had found that need with them. John actually found himself eager, ready, for night to be upon them so he could have more of her, experience her pleasure again and again. He sighed and started to tap his foot with impatience. "Mr. Druitt, are we disturbing you?" The professor asked drawing John's attention away from the window. He only rolled his eyes and went back to watching Helen.

James sat next to John watching him watching Helen out of the window. Last night had been a night that made James wonder how long John would stay with him. If the time came, would James let John go to be with Helen? He wasn't sure. James loved John more than he loved anyone. There was just something about the way John saw the world, the way he lived in it that called to James. Never before had James Watson given men a second glance or thought of them as potential lovers. How could he, they were men, and he firmly loved all the delights a woman's body held. But John was different. John aroused hungers inside of James that he never knew existed. They had been together, loving together, for five years and James was worried it was all coming to an end. Reaching out James took John's hand out of a need for skin on skin. When he was worried John's touch soothed him. He was never sure why. Inwardly he pleaded, 'Don't leave me John' but he was careful to keep the plea out of his eyes. In response John squeezed James's hand making him feel better.

Outside Helen sat in the sun letting it warm her when she saw James and John cross out of the shadows and into the sun light. Before she could fight it a smile broke out across her face. She had never been so happy to see them, and she barely knew them. "Magnus?" Helen heard her last name and turned to see Nikola Tesla standing a few feet from her. Oh how she wished John and James were closer to her.

"Hello Tesla." She greeted as politely as she could while fighting the urge to motion both men to hurry up to her side. Tesla was nice enough when his ego wasn't getting in the way. The man could either infuriate her with his egotistical nature or make her laugh with his sarcastic tongue. But more often than not he was making her annoyed as he was now.

"It's a beautiful day, I was wondering if I could interest you in a walk?" Nikola asked seeing Watson and Druitt coming over to them.

"Sorry, I have plans." Helen answered feeling John coming closer to her. He couldn't walk faster? She needed him at her side, the same as she needed James. All too quickly both of them had come to mean a great deal to her and make her feel secure.

Nikola shook his head at the approach of Druitt and Watson, "I just hope you don't let them corrupt you. There have been more than a few tales told about them."

"Sticks and stones Nikola," Helen breathed a sigh of relief when James and John came to stand on either side of her. Without being offered she linked her arms with them signaling that she wanted to leave.

"Chains and whips Helen," Nikola called after her as he watched the three of them walk away. What could she possibly see in those two that she didn't see in him? He was intelligent, probably more so than Druitt and Watson combined.

Helen kept walking but turned her head to say, "Only if I'm lucky." She winked at Tesla as James and John chuckled beside of her. The further away they got the more they laughed.

 

THE END


End file.
